Just Like In the Movies
by ImpalaChick1967
Summary: Haley is a good girl actress/singer and Nathan is a womanizer actor. When they get cast in the same movie, they clash and the cat claws come out. But is there something more than the bickering and fighting to their relationship? Slight Jeyton and Brucas MAJOR NALEY. I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Okay fellow OTH enthusiasts, I've started a new story cause it's been circling around in my head for a while now.

In this story, Haley James is a singer/actress and Nathan Scott is a cocky actor/ladies man. Haley has just finished filming her latest movie, a remake of the classic film Dirty Dancing. She wanted to take some time off and just relax, but, her manager and best friend Peyton Sawyer had other ideas. She got Haley an audition for a romance film called, 'Midnight in Brooklyn'. Haley begrudgingly agreed to audition. Nathan, who is adamant in starring in sports movies was tougher to convince. The only reason he agreed to audition was because he was promised a hot co-star. His manager/half-brother, Lucas Scott and of course Lucas's bubbly wife Brooke Scott, formerly Davis, convinced him by reminding him that if he kept only filming sports movies and not other genres his fans, who were mostly girls, would lose interest quickly. 'Women love romance, Nate. We only watch sports movies when we want something from our husband.' Brooke had so dutifully pointed out to him.

This story is set up like someone telling it. I don't mean like it will say 'I did this.' Or 'I did that.' But there will be little parts where someone puts in their two cents. You won't know who this person is till the very last chapter. You'll get more of a feel for what Im say as this story goes on.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Nathan and Haley weren't more opposite, her caring, him too cocky to care. Her 'America's Sweetheart', him 'American Player Extraordinaire'. It's a wonder they got past it all, hell with the bickering and fighting I thought one of 'em would end up dead for the first few months. You shoulda seen it, Haley would throw an insult and Nathan would shoot one right back, no hesitation. Sometimes I wonder how they ended up so in love and happy together. But why am I droning on about how their story amazes and confuses the crap outta me when I can just tell you how it went down from beginning to end? It all started with the movie, 'Midnight In Brooklyn"...

XXXXXXXXX

'Cause I've had the time of my life.

No I've never felt this way before.

Yes I swear it is true.

And I owe it all to you.'

Haley James and her co-star Evan Roth swayed to the music, in the crowd of mainly extras.

"Cut!" The director yelled in a proud and yet slightly sad voice.

Haley smiled as the the music began to fade and then all together stop. Evan then reached down and hugged her tightly.

As the extras piled off of the set, the director, Julian Baker, made his way over to his lead actors. "I can't believe it's over you guys. You have made me one proud director." He smiled as he hugged Haley once Evan let her go. Him and Haley were best friends along with Peyton and her fiancé, Jake Jagielski. They all met in college at Stanford and had been inseparable since.

As happy and sad tears ran unchecked down her face, Haley tightened her grip on Julian and said in a shaky voice, "It has been an honor to take part in this movie, Julian. You've truly remade a classic for the new generation."

"Couldn't have done it without you and Evan. You brought Baby and Johnny alive, just like Jennifer Grey and Patrick Swayze before you!" Julian exclaimed sadly as he pulled back from his hug with Haley, but kept an arm slung around her shoulder. "I'm just sad to see it finished."

"Me too man, but it's time to move on and continue this crazy journey called life." Evan sighed as he put out his hand. "It's been a pleasure to work with you Julian. Give me a call if you ever need someone to fill out a role." Julian took his hand and shook it. "Haley, you were an amazing co-star, I couldn't have asked for better." Even leaned in and planted a kiss on Haley's cheek.

"You either, Evan. Be sure to stay in touch." Haley reminded him.

"Definitely." Evan promised her and then he walked off set and toward his dressing room to change out of his wardrobe and leave the studio.

"Tutor girl!" Haley and Julian looked up to see their curly blonde best friend and Haley's manager Peyton Sawyer stride up to them dressed in a white blouse, navy blue blazer, and matching pencil skirt and stilettos. She held out her arms and engulfed both Haley and Julian into a group hug. "That was fabulous Tutor Girl! And you didn't do too shabby yourself there, Director Dude!"

"Thanks, Peyt!" Haley and Julian both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Alright Hales, so I need to talk to you about something important." Peyton pulls out her iPhone and begins scrolling through her planner. "How's 9:30 today at Karen's Café work for you?"

"Well, considering it's like 6:30 in the morning, and I've just finished filming the last scene of the movie I've been working on for a year, I'd say that I'm free." Haley chuckled at her best friend's business-like attitude.

"Great, see you there, I've got to grab the sample invitations for the wedding." Peyton rushed off in the opposite direction, toward the exit of the studio, still staring at her iPhone.

"I swear, James, that girl can't just let loose and have fun. It's all business all the time." Julian says with his brow furrowed at Peyton's personality.

"Well, there was that one time at Tric when she got wasted and told us just how much Jake liked it when she-"

"Yeah, I meant sober loose like just hanging out and chilling. Not Peyton/Jake sex talk letting loose." Julian grimaced at the thought as Haley laughed.

"You gotta be specific, Baker, you confuse people with your cryptic dude talk." Haley told Julian, still with a slight smirk on her pretty face, framed with honey-blonde waves.

"I'll try to remember that for next time, James." Julian retorted back.

"You better!" Haley called over her shoulder as she walked to her dressing room to change out of wardrobe and head home for a relaxing bath. Her whole body was a bit sore from that last dance number.

XXXXXXXXXX

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

Nathan Scott groaned as he reached his hand out and slapped blindly at his alarm clock trying to find the snooze button. Finally finding it the alarm stopped bringing the room back to a peaceful silence. After he turned over in bed trying to fall back into a peaceful slumber, Nathan felt a slightly too thin arm slide over his hips under the sheets and squeeze his backside, making him wanna shudder, not in a good way either.

'Damn it,' he thought annoyed 'she stayed overnight.' Their deal had been a few rounds of sex and then she'd leave. But apparently she hadn't. Nathan had crashed right after the 'activity' the amount of alcohol he had consumed earlier finally catching up to him, so he hadn't had a chance to made sure that's he was out of his pent house. Cautiously Nathan opened his eyes, hoping that the women he had spent last night with wasn't a complete dog, considering his judgement was pretty impaired by the booze. Thankfully she wasn't a dog, actually in Nathan's opinion she was pretty hot. Well, at least in a fake, cosmetically enhanced type way. She had dark red hair, obviously out of a bottle, big pink lips that were too plump to not be injected with Botox, and her eyebrows were plucked to an unnatural perfection. 'Not to mention the silicone rack..' He thought.

"Hey baby!" She purred seductively, pushing her body closer to his. "Last night was fun..."

Nathan quickly pulled away and clambered out of bed and pulled on his jeans from the night before, not bothering to put on his boxers. "Yeah, WAS being the key word in that sentence. You were supposed to leave last night, that was the plan..." He trailed on either being too drunk to remember or too horny the previous night to care what her name was.

"Rachel. Rachel Gatina." Rachel reminded him.

"Yeah, whatever Roxie get dressed and leave." Nathan demanded gruffly.

"It's Rachel!" She climbed out of the bed and picked up Nathan's dark blue t-shirt, intending to put it on.

"Whatever." Nathan pulled the shirt out of her hand and threw it on the floor.

"If you wanted me naked you coulda just said so Natey..." Rachel flirted, nauseatingly.

"Yeah, no, get out Riley. And don't call me, 'Natey'. "

"It's Rachel!" Rachel huffed as she pulled on her too short skirt and barely there tube top.

"Once, again I don't care." Nathan grumbled as he tossed her black, leather, sky-high 'hooker boots' at her feet.

"You'll regret kicking me out one day Natey!" Rachel confidently declared as she pulled on her boots and picked up her purse that was on The night stand next to Nathan's bed.

"Doubtful," Nathan muttered, "And I said not to call me that, Raini."

"Rachel!" She screeched and then stormed out of the bedroom. Once he heard the elevator ding, open and close, Nathan fell backward onto his bed with a grunt.

"Why is it always the clingy ho-bags?" He wondered aloud, feeling sorry for himself.

His self-pity session was interrupted when his cellphone began to ring. He sat up and pulled it out of his nightstand drawer, while he clicked 'answer'.

"This is Nathan, you better be hot or I'll be pissed." Nathan greeted with his voice still raspy from sleep.

"Well I'm hot, but I'm already taken." The annoying voice of his older half-brother Lucas Scott filled Nathan's ear.

"Yeah, poor Brooke got stuck with the uglier, broodier, more dramatic Scott man." Nathan teases Lucas with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What? Opposed to the dumber, more womanizing, assier Scott man?" Lucas scoffed on the other end of the call.

"Luke, you're pissing me off man. It's like eight o' clock in the morning. To what do I owe the displeasure?" Nathan leaned against the back of his headboard.

"Once your done getting your ugly ass ready, come over to the house. I got an audition to talk to you about." Lucas explained, deliberately not mentioning that it's for a 'chick flick'.

"Sure man, I'll be over soon. Just let me wash the fake skank off of myself." Nathan shuddered.

Chuckling Lucas asked, "As bad as 'Stuffed Bra Brenda'?"

"Worse... She grabbed my bare ass and said, 'Hey baby' with her nasty ass morning breath." Nathan once again involuntarily shuddered at the memory.

"Kinky!" Brooke could be heard giggling. When Nathan and Lucas were talking about Nathan's latest conquest, Brooke made a habit to always listen and come up with a nickname for them. Hence the names, 'Stuffed Bra Brenda' (She had stuffed a double d bra and turned out to barely be an A cup) , 'Samantha Squeaker' (She had a really high voice and kept screaming Nathan's name with it), and 'Ditzy Dana' (She was a blonde who was so dumb she couldn't tell up from down). "What's her name?"

"Umm, Rachel, I think." Nathan offered, not quite sure.

"Alright so, if she squeezes your bare ass like that she's so obviously a ho, so umm... I got it!" Brooke squealed "Rach-ho!"

"Aww, nice one, Cheery!" Lucas congratulated Brooke.

"Yeah Brooke, I have to agree, that was one of your finer ones." Nathan agreed.

"Thank you boys!" Brooke said, and Nathan could just see her mock bowing.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys soon."

"Bye, Nate." Lucas hung up.

Nathan tossed his phone on the mattress and then got up and walked toward the bathroom while pulling his shirt over his head in the process.

XXXXXXXXXX

Karen's Café. 9:30 am

"It's about a girl, named Carter Field who moves to Brooklyn to be with her dying, cancer-stricken, father in the hospital. While sitting a picnic table in a local park, she sees a young man keep looking at her and then back down at something in his hands. She goes over to investigate and it turns out he's sketching a picture of her..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and Brooke's house. 9:30 am

"She questions him about it, and he says that she was too beautiful not to be drawn. They hang out all day long until midnight. Which is when they kiss and then agree to meet at the same park the next day, at noon. They once again..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Karen's Café

"Spend the day together. And again at midnight, they kiss and agree to meet again. It's basically a romantic coming of age film. That and the script excerpt is all the director is willing to give until all of the roles are cast. So what do you say Tutor Girl?" Peyton asked hopefully over a coffee, or in Haley's case an herbal tea, at Karen's Café.

"I'm saying that I'm not sure, Peyt. I just wanted to take some time off from the movie world and focus on my music. No stress." Haley frowned.

"But, Hales, this could be a great film. Lots of publicity-"

"Like I need more of that!" Haley interrupted her.

Peyton just continued on like she didn't hear Haley's protest. "This could be an Oscar worthy film! I'm not saying that the 'Dirty Dancing' remake was a bad movie, but it wasn't an Oscar worthy film. At least not for you, Haley. You did great, but that movies most likely to be nominated, for a best remake award, or a best director award. With the leading 'Midnight in Brooklyn' female role you're practically guaranteed at least a nomination for best leading actress!" Peyton reasoned.

"Fine." Haley begrudgingly agreed.

"YES!"

"But only because I promised my parents that I'd be there, up in that stage, someday, before they died." Haley's parents had been in an auto-wreck when Haley was nineteen, which was five years ago. When she was fifteen they payed for her to go to a school that specialized in acting and performing, because she swore with all her heart that she'd be accepting an award up on stage one day.

"You won't regret this, Tutor Girl!" Peyton promised as she handed her the excerpt of the script.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and Brooke's house

"It'll be a great career opportunity Nate!" Lucas unsuccessfully tried to reason with Nathan.

"No way, no chick flicks." Nathan stated. "I only do sports movies."

"Your fan base, which is ninety percent women, is going to crumble if you keep it up with the sports. Women love romance, Nate. We only watch sports movies when we want something from our husband." Brooke exclaimed, annoyed. When Nathan still wouldn't agree, Brooke finally gave up on the career approach, and moved on to the womanizer in Nathan. "Your co-star will most likely be a hot chick! You'll get to make out with her and probably even film a sex scene!"

"Really?" Nathan skeptically asked.

"God forbid, Nate! Yes!" Lucas exclaimed, thoroughly annoyed.

"Okay, I'll do it." Nathan agreed thinking about being able to make out with a hot actress during the day and then banging another chick later that night.

"Thank you God!" Lucas exclaimed toward the sky. He then shoved the excerpt of the script into Nathan's arms and said, "Now go memorize this. Your audition is next Tuesday at 4:15. I'll text you the place once I talk to the casting director." He pushed Nathan out the door. When he saw Nathan was about to protest he slammed the door in his face. He then turned to Brooke with a frazzled look on his face and said, "This is going to be a long year if he gets the role..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"And indeed it was a long and confusing year..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so that's it. I hope you like it so far. And as far as Julian goes, he won't be causing trouble for Brucas, I just like him as a character and thought he could add to the story. He's twenty five, and so is Jake. They were best friends since high school as were Peyton and Haley who are twenty four. Then, Peyton and Jake became Jeyton so the four began to hang out and eventually became best friends. Lucas and Nathan's relationship was that when Nathan was conceived Dan took off signing full parental rights to Deb. Deb and Karen met and became friends so Nathan and Lucas grew up together. Then Brooke and Lucas's met and began dating in high school and got married in college. They went to Duke.

~charmed4ever09


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here's the next one guys... Sorry it took so long, but I love that you like my fic so far!

If you want leave a review at some point and say who you think is narrating the story. I won't reveal if you're correct or not but on the last chapter I'll give you a shout out!

Enjoy my lovelies!

XXXXXXXXXX

"The day of the audition, and the day Nathan and Haley met... Well, I don't think anyone can forget it... Hell, I think that the two of them made the writer regret actually writing the movie! They wouldn't stop bickering! But the bickering technically started an hour or so before the audition. It started at Lucas's mom's place, 'Karen's Café'..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Can I have the usual Karen?" Haley asked from behind a designer pair of shades, paired with a navy blue Versace Side Stripe Milano Knit dress and navy blue strappy heels.

"Sure Haley, one raspberry herbal tea and a banana chocolate chip muffin for you. One French vanilla coffee two creams, and a blueberry danish for Peyton, and a chocolate donut for Jake, coming right up!" Karen exclaimed with a smile.

"Great thanks!" Haley smiled back.

"No problem!"

A few minutes later Karen came up to Haley with a sorrowful expression on her face and a brown paper bag in her hand. "Haley, I'm so sorry, but our drink maker just busted. I knew I should've bought a new one or called Keith to fix it! If you wanna wait I can get him down here to do it now..."

"That's alright Karen. I have an audition today, I wouldn't want to be late..." Haley declined Karen's offer.

Karen reached out the bag of goodies, "Ok dear, well here's your breakfast. The next time you come here the order is on the house."

Haley took the bag and with a grin handed Karen a fifty dollar bill, even the the cost was only $7.20. "That's not necessary Karen, keep the change."

"Oh no... I couldn't..."

"That stuff is burning a hole in my pocket, so yes you can." Haley insisted as she walked toward the exit, her head turned over her shoulder talking to Karen. Before she knew what happened , she felt herself bump into something hard and then fall onto the cold floor. "Ouch!"

"Watch where your going!" The raven haired man grumbled as he looked down at her.

"Screw you!" Haley muttered, looking up into his ocean blue eyes. She then sarcastically exclaimed, "That's okay, I'll get my self up off the dirty floor you knocked me onto." She stands up and then bends down to grab the paper bag that had fell from her hands.

"Yeah, you do that." Nathan glared. But of course he was still a man, so he HAD to check out her butt. She may be annoying, he thought, but she had a great ass.

"I just did. But I guess you're not very observant. You must not have done too well in school…" Haley wondered aloud.

"Yeah and you must have been the rich bitch everyone only put up with because your daddy paid them to!" Nathan retorted, annoyed.

With her eyes tearing up behind her sunglasses, Haley replied with an even and bitter voice, "I can assure you that my 'daddy' didn't pay my way through life for me. Though, I can't say the same thing for you, Mr. Abercrombie!"

"Yeah sure he didn't." Nathan sarcastically agreed.

"Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, your giant ego is suffocating me." Haley pushed past Nathan and heads out the door. Nathan went further into the café. They were both muttering a curse at the other.

"Physco bitch…"

"Egotistical jackass…"

Once Nathan reached Karen he stopped down and gave her a quick hug. "Who was the physco bitch?"

"Nathan Royal Scott!" Karen admonished the boy who had become like her second son over the years. "Watch your language! And don't talk about her like that! She's a good person; a regular here."

"Well, she's a damn bitchy one..." Nathan muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Karen warned with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, Aunt Karen..." Nathan sighed defeatedly. He had taken to calling Karen 'Aunt Karen' over the years and Lucas called his mother, Deb Lee, Aunt Deb.

"Now Nate, what can I do for you?" Karen asked with a smile at her best friend's son.

"Can I just get a coffee?"

"Sorry drink maker's broken, you're outta luck kiddo." Karen said apologetically.

Nathan sighed, "That's fine, Aunt K. I'll just pick up a red bull at the gas station on my way then."

Karen wiped her hands on the rag that was tucked away in her apron. "Oh, do you have an audition today?"

"Mhmm." Nathan hummed as he pulled out his phone to text Lucas.

'Luke, there's no coffee at your mom's place and I'm running on low. Red bull will only help so long. So if I pass out in the middle of the snooze fest you call an audition... It's on you!

-Nate'

"Ugh," Nathan groaned. "I better go."

He leaned down to hug his aunt. "See you later, Nathan."

"Bye Aunt K." He murmured. "Say hey to Keith for me if you see him later."

"Of course dear." Karen replies with her signature warm and cheery smile.

Xxxxxxx

"And next up for the role of Carter Field, Miss. Haley James!" The director calls.

Haley walks into the room and as she does she lifts her sunglasses up off her eyes and rests them on top of her head. She smiles at the staff, "Hey everyone!"

"Miss. James! It's a pleasure to have you here." The director smiles. "I hear you have a film coming out soon."

"Yes," Haley tells him, "it's a remake of Dirty Dancing. I costar in it with Evan Roth."

"I can't wait to see its premiere. Now I really believe you'd be great playing Carter Field, but just to be sure, would you mind reading off some lines for me? Page two, line seven." The director, Ed, asks her.

"Of course I will." Haley flips to the page and begins:

(Carter in parentheses, Henry ((Nathan's character)) quotation marks.)

(Are you planning on kidnapping me and selling me to some drug lord or something?)

'What? No, no of course not!'

(Then what? Are you a creeper who just likes brunettes?)

'Creeper? I'd like to think not. And liking brunettes? I didn't really have a preference till I saw you, beautiful.'

"Okay, Haley, let's stop there." Ed says. "I think you're great for the role. You'd just need to dye your hair brown, if it's not a problem."

"Great, and of course it's not a problem. It's better than the time my brothers Matty and Kyle dyed my hair orange in my sleep." Haley beams.

Ed chuckles. "Let me just go get some paperwork to fill out and then you can meet your new costar while you fill it out."

He leaves the room. A few minutes later a cocky man with piercing blue eyes and Raven black hair swaggers into the room.

"Here I am!" He announces to Haley. "Swoon, only if you must."

Xxxxxx

"I know, I know. Not the Nathan you know and love. But what can I say? The man was a jerk before he and Haley got serious. Instead of the doting and happy go lucky Nathan he is now he was sarcastic and rude and a first class jackass. Haley really changed him for the better."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, trust me, the aftermath of Haley and Nathan being properly introduced was NOT pretty. It was actually very bad. They hated each other you see... Each thought the other one was the most annoying person to walk the planet."

•••

"You!"

That's the first thing Haley can get out of her mouth as she stares in anger at the man before her.

"Yeah, me." Nathan stares at Haley in confusion. "Why do you sound so pissed off about that?"

"Cause I refuse to work with an egotistical ass like you!" Haley exclaims in anger and frustration.

"Oh," Nathan says as who Haley is finally dawns on him, "you're that psycho bitch from the café earlier. Aren't you?"

"And you're the ass that knocks women to the ground!" Haley exclaims.

"Ha!" Nathan scoffs. "As if! Women FALL to the ground, in a faint when they see me!"

Haley glares at her new 'costar'. "Are you sure that your ego doesn't just overwhelm them?"

"So I see that you two have met..." Haley and Nathan both stop glaring at each other long enough to see the director, Glenn Davies, standing in the doorway with Nathan and Haley's contract.

"Mhmm..." Haley goes back to glaring at Nathan. "So we have..."

"Well, Miss. James, I've got your papers to sign." The director gingerly tells the angry woman. Nathan had already signed them after his audition.

Haley turns to Glenn, her expression now considerably softer. "Of course, Mr. Davies."

"So, Miss. James," Glenn says to Haley as she begins to scan over the contract and Nathan sits down and begins to angrily text Lucas about his costar, "I hear that Julian Baker directed your last movie?"

"Oh, yeah," Haley smiles at the mention of her good friend, "he's an amazing man and director. I've known him since college."

"Really?" The director asks and Haley nods as she begins to sign her name next to all of Nathan's signatures. "Have you heard about how he's picking up a script from Alex Dupreé?"

Haley nods. "I have. From what he's told me, she's not only a talented actress, but also an awesome writer."

The director smiles. "I have no doubt about it."

Once Haley finishes signing the papers Glenn turns to her and Nathan. "Okay, so Ms. James, Mr. Scott, filming begins in two months and our first table read will be on the fifth of this month. Is that okay?"

"I'll have my manager check out my calendar to make sure I'm free. I may have to arrange some things, but I'll work everything out." Haley tells the director as she gathers her purse and slides her sunglasses back over her eyes.

"Yeah," Nathan nods, looking slightly miffed at his phone, "same."

"Okay!" Glenn exclaims as he grabs his portfolios and briefcase. "Great just have, Ms. Sawyer and Mr. Scott give me a call regarding your schedules.

"Will do." Haley nods.

"Sure thing." Nathan nods.

"Great!" Glenn smiles as he rushes out the door to get to a meeting to cast other characters.

"This doesn't mean that I like you." Haley sneers at Nathan as she turns to walk out the door.

"Good!" Nathan exclaims. "I don't want you to because the feeling's mutual, sweetheart."

"Do NOT call me that!" Haley turns and glares at him.

"We're going to be working together for at least a year and a half, so you better get used to it Nathan laughs at her.

"Don't bet on it." Haley shakes her head and continues toward the door. "I'm only tolerating you."

•••

"I can't stand him Peyton." Haley shakes her head in frustration as she sits in the stool in front of the door at the hottest club in town, 'Kickin''. "He's a jackass. A top notch jackass."

"Yeah," Peyton sighs, "well then he's a jackass that you'll have to put up with if you want your 3.1 million for this movie."

Haley's eyes widen comedically. "Th-three point what?"

Peyton smirks, "yep! You're getting big money for this one, Hales. Glenn Davies is the best director out there these days... His movies pay good."

"I guess I'll have to stick it out." Haley says and then grimaces. "God, I don't know how I'm supposed to film a sex scene with the bastard."

"You'll have to suck it up and deal, I guess." Peyton takes a small sip of her beer and Haley follows her lead.

"Lucky ole me..." Haley says sarcastically.

••••

"I can't stand her!" Nathan nearly shouts!

"Hey!" Lucas warns him. "Brooke hasn't been feeling well and she just fell asleep. Be considerate, if you even know the meaning of the word."

Nathan scoffs, "of course I know what it means, Luke. I'm not stupid."

"Well the way you're acting," Lucas glares at his brother, "you'd think you were stupid. You're getting a lot of money an publicity for this movie so you can't go around bad mouthing Haley James. She's America's sweetheart."

"Yeah," Nathan scoffs, "and I'm the sexiest man alive according to 'People' magazine."

"Don't let it go to your head man." Lucas sighs as he hear his bedroom door slam. "Cheery?"

As a response all he hears is the bathroom door slam. "Nate, just think about what I said. I gotta go check on Brooke."

"Yeah." Nathan nods and turns to grab his car keys and leave. "Sure."

•••

"Only problem is that Nathan didn't take Lucas' words to heart and the first table read was a disaster. Let's just say that things were thrown, things were said, or rather screamed, and the fate of 'Midnight in Brooklyn' was looking rather grim."

-/-

Okay hi guys! So I'm looking for an oc or two to add to the story. So if you want pm me or review and leave:

Name

Appearance

Gender

Celebrity status (very known/not well known/not famous ect.)

Personality

Thanks!


End file.
